


Trust

by scifi



Series: phandom bingo [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild BDSM, Overstimulation, Smut, handjob, slight subspace/aftercare at the end, smut with a fluffy ending uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifi/pseuds/scifi
Summary: dan wants to try something new





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> written for phandomficfests bingo! using the prompt ‘overstimulation’

Right now he should be in his dorm at a party he was meant to be hosting. He knew not being there would result in some drunk crashing on his bed or in the hallway, and in the morning the kitchen would be absolutely wrecked, but he didn’t care. He’d skip a university party any day if it meant being where he was right now, spread out naked on Phil’s bed.

“Shouldn’t we get going?” Phil asks. He ducks his head into the bedroom, eyes gliding down his naked body.  

He watches Phil swallow, a bit harder than necessary, and he feels pride burst to life inside his chest. He still can’t fully believe that he can make Phil look at him like that; like he’s wanted.

“Rather stay here,” Dan says, stretching out further onto the bed.

Phil pouts, crossing his arms over his chest, “Everyone’s gonna think I’m a possessive boyfriend who doesn’t let you go to your own dorm party.”

“Everyone’s gonna think you’re a good lay,” He winks. “And they’re not wrong.”

“Daaaaaan,” Phil whines. “You can’t waste your limited uni days fucking me.”

“I can and I will,” He grins. “Anyways, I want to try something new with you instead of getting drunk and small talking with boring law students.”

“New?” Phil quirks a brow.

He sits up on the bed, very aware of how Phil’s gaze never leaves his body, “Come here.”

Phil hovers at the door for a few moments, as if he is weighing up if sex is more important than giving Dan the uni social life he deserves. When he moves from the door, joining him on the bed, Dan grins. Sex was always more important than socialising and he’s glad Phil’s indulging him in such pleasures. 

“What do you have in mind?” Phil hums as he sits down beside him, a hand sliding up Dan’s leg, stroking the smooth skin of his upper thigh.

Dan leans over to kiss Phil’s cheek, grazing his lips along lightly stubbled skin until he reaches Phil’s ear. He nibbles at his lobe, delighted in the shiver he elicits. “Ever heard of overstimulation?”

He feels Phil jump back slightly, just enough to look him in the eyes, “What?”

Dan feels heat rise to his cheeks, “I was watching porn last night and it looked intense but also really good. I wanna try.”

“Are you sure your dick can handle it?” Phil teases, his hand sliding up further so he could lightly stroke Dan’s flaccid cock.

He shudders at that and feels his dick twitch. Having Phil’s hands on him was almost overwhelming enough as it is, let alone after orgasming. 

“Yeah,” He says, closing his eyes as an unsteady breath escapes him. “I can handle it.”

Phil strokes his dick again, this time slower, fingers circling around his head. Dan’s breath shakes as he nuzzles into Phil’s neck to muffle a whimper. He can feel himself begin to grow hard beneath Phil’s touch.

“We’ll need a safeword, just in case,” Phil reaches up to stroke his hair and Dan leans back into the touch. “Do you remember the colours?”

“Green means I’m good, yellow be careful, and red stop,” He says without hesitation. They had tried something beyond the realm of vanilla only once before, back when they still lived hundreds of miles apart. They had been too young and naive; being restrained had sounded amazing in theory but in practice, it hadn’t lived up to expectation. Maybe their second attempt adding some flavour into their sex life might pay off. Well, at least Dan hoped.

Phil shuffled back on the bed, a smirk on his face, “Good boy.”

Those words went straight to Dan’s cock. There was something new in the way Phil looked at him, like a hint of authority had come to the surface and Dan would be lying if that didn’t turn him on.

Phil was then all over him, kissing him hard and deep, pressing him back onto the sheets. Even though Dan was fully naked, Phil was still clothed head to toe and he wouldn’t admit it but he loves the contrast. He adores feeling vulnerable, beneath the man that he loves, letting him take control. 

“I have an idea,” Phil says into a kiss. “Remember last time?”

“When you tied me to the bed?” Dan replies, his mind flooding with the memories of their very awkward yet still somewhat hot first attempt at bondage.

Phil leans back, pulling Dan up with him, “Come with me, you’ll like it I promise.”

Dan has no reason not trust him so he follows Phil out of the bedroom and into the small living area. 

“Sit down,” Phil gestures, pulling out one of the chairs. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

He does exactly that, the wooden chair cool beneath his exposed skin. He watches Phil vanish back into the bedroom and he wonders what that he is conjuring in that curious mind of his. Whatever it may be, Dan’s excited. It was something new and yet another first he gets to experience with Phil and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Phil returns a few minutes later, a couple of neckties in one hand and the all too familiar bottle of lube in the other.  He’s curious about the ties but when Phil stands behind him and gently guides Dan’s hands behind the chair, he gets it. They’re trying being tied up again too.  

Dan’s thrilled at the idea. He’d be lying if he didn’t say that he’d thought about it in the months that have passed since their first time. This was different to last time too. He wasn’t spread out on the bed with his arms pinned above his head. This time Phil ties his hands together before binding them to the back of the chair. 

“Too tight?” Phil asks as he tugs on the tie, making sure it’s in place.

“It’s fine,”  Dan says, wriggling his fingers to assure him. “What about the other one?”

Phil steps in front of him, “Can I blindfold you?”

Dan’s dick twitches, the question alone making him hard. 

He hadn’t expected that.

“Please,” He replies, barely louder than a whisper. His mouth feels dry and he wonders why that question hit him like it did.

As Phil ties the tie around his head, sending his world into darkness, Dan can’t help how is breathing becomes deeper with arousal. There is something so exciting about putting his trust in Phil. He trusts Phil with his life more than he trusts himself with his own. 

With his vision nothing but darkness, his other senses come alive. The sound of another chair scraping along the floor almost sounds too loud and when Phil’s hands come to rest on his thighs, Dan trembles. His nerves feel alive with electricity and at this moment he’s certain that just one touch of Phil’s hand on his cock would be too much.

He hears the sound of the lube cap popping open and the liquid being poured out onto Phil’s fingers. He imagines what they must look like, Dan naked and helpless tied to a chair with Phil across from him, still in a flannel and pants, his hands slick with lube, waiting to give something to Dan that he has never felt before.

He gasps when Phil’s hand encloses around his balls, gently massaging them in a way that would usually be teasing but in the current situation, it felt intoxicating. His gasp turns into a whine, high pitched and needy as he spreads his legs further.

“You good?” Phil asks his voice low and gravely. 

He nods, “Don’t stop.” 

Phil’s fingers feel divine around his balls, slick and warm and knowing exactly where to press to make him whimper but Dan wasn’t expecting just how incredible it would feel as his fingers slide up to wrap around the base of his cock. 

As Phil squeezes lightly he can’t help but moan. It feels incredible. He wonders if it’s being restrained or blindfolded or what’s yet to come that makes it feel so wonderful, but he doesn’t let his mind linger on that question for too long. In fact, he doesn’t let his mind linger on anything at all.  The way Phil’s hands glide along his cock with a twist of the wrist on the downstroke, just the way he likes it, was too much for his brain to process. His mind is just _Phil, Phil, Phil,_ and his thoughts were spilling out of his mouth too; Phil’s name falling from his lips in breathy repetition. 

He feels Phil’s thumbs glide along his sensitive head and that causes his toes to curl has the white heat of his orgasm began to build deep inside his belly. Phil knew exactly how to get him there quick and tonight’s no exception. 

Phil keeps his focus on the head, running his thumb along his slit, collecting the precum that wells there. Each time he circles the head Dan feels his orgasm build, growing bigger. Phil’s slender fingers glide down his length with tight quick strokes, creating a rhythm that Dan can’t help but thrust up into, chasing each stroke with his own. Their coordination is sloppy but Dan doesn’t care. Phil’s fingers wrapped around his cock was all he needed to send him over the edge.

His orgasm hits him hard enough that he sees stars behind the blindfold as he comes all over his tummy. Phil milks him through the residual waves of his high until his whole body twitches at his touch. Dan is sure that if he was forced to stand up now he’d just fall back onto his chair because his limbs feel like jelly.

He feels Phil reach up to wipe up some of the come on his chest and even that feels too much for him. Phil’s fingers on his skin feels like wildfire and he whimpers. It sounds pitiful but he can’t help it.

“Do you want to go again?” Phil asks and Dan can hear the slight seriousness in his tone.

He nods, “Please.”

“You can do it, baby,” Phil says, his hand dropping back to the base of his overly sensitive cock. “Colour?”

“Green.”

When Phil wraps his fingers around his cock again Dan can’t help but arch his back off the chair. The sensation is overwhelming - almost too much - just the right mix of pleasure and pain. His body feels on fire as if the electricity that had run through every nerve had turned ablaze. 

Phil starts a steady rhythm, the same as before, but this time he doesn’t thrust back. His body and mind don’t feel connected anymore so all he can do is arch himself off the chair, seeking the painful pleasure that Phil’s hands were providing. 

A hand drops to his balls that are drawn up tight against his cock, squeezing gently, and even that feels world shattering right now.

Strung out moans fall from his lips with each flick of Phil’s wrist, he can feel himself coming closer to a second orgasm and it’s almost painful but Dan doesn’t want to stop. It’s unlike anything he has ever felt before. 

He’s close. So close. All pain has turned into pleasure and when a hand leaves his balls. Dan whines, not wanting Phil to stop but his protest is only met with bright light as Phil undoes the tie and his blindfold slips down.

He blinks rapidly, trying to focus on the man in front of him and for a moment Phil’s hand stills on his cock as if he is waiting to see if Dan is okay.

“Wanted to see you,” Phil says, his voice deep. Dan can tell that he turned on. “Colour?”

“Still green. Fuck Phil,” His whole body leans forward off the chair, thrusting into Phil’s still hand. “Don’t stop. Please. Don’t stop.”

There’s something powerful in being able to see Phil now. His senses are still alight, every nerve screaming from already coming once, but looking into Phil’s eyes, pupils wide and dark with arousal, sent Dan to the edge. 

His balls felt spent and his cock raw, but Phil started stroking again, fast and hard as if he was chasing Dan towards his own orgasm. 

When Phil runs his thumb under his head, Dan can’t hold back. It rips through him almost violently, more intense than he’s ever felt before. His vision blurs but his eyes remained locked on Phil’s as he feels come pulse out of his cock and onto Phil’s hands. He’s spent, as if he has nothing left within him, twitching as Phil stroked him thrice more before letting go.

Dan felt like he was floating then. As if the chair had stopped existing and in its place was a cloud. He was certain that he’d be unable to stand. If coming once turned his legs to jelly then coming twice made them stop existing.

“Dan?” He hears Phil’s voice but it feels distant as if he isn’t sitting across from him. 

His eyes close, they’re suddenly heavy with the need to sleep. He feels his hands being freed from the tie before he feels the floating feeling intensify. He thinks it’s the fucked out sensation growing stronger but it’s just Phil carrying him back into the bedroom. 

He hums, contentedly, as Phil puts him on the bed, “Thank you.”

Dan opens his eyes to see Phil hovering above him. He leans down to stroke his fringe off his face and then presses a kiss onto his temple. He feels the kiss resonate throughout his entire oversensitive body, “Let me get you a cloth to clean up. How do you feel?”

“Very fucked out,” Dan giggles breathily.

“You look it,” Phil smirks.

“What ‘bout you?” He mumbles, reaching out to pull on Phil’s fly. He can feel how hard he is from the slightest touch. “You gotta come.”

“I’ll be fine. Cuddles will do once we clean you up,” Phil says as he steps back, probably heading off to the bathroom.

“Cuddles are nice,” Dan smiles sheepishly. “Phil?”

Phil hovers, “Yeah love?” 

“I’m glad I’m wasting my uni days fucking you.”

Phil looks at him for what felt like forever, his gaze softening, “Me too.”

Dan feels his heart flutter. He can’t believe that Phil’s real sometimes. That this man can make him feel things he’s never felt before. That only a few minutes ago he was giving him the most intense orgasm of his life and now he was making him fall even deeper in love. He doesn’t understand how he got so lucky, to have Phil love him, to trust him and have faith in him in return. But he’s thankful because he wouldn’t want to have what they have with anyone else.

“Come back quickly, I want cuddles,” Dan mumbles as Phil heads out of the room.

Phil chuckles, “You’re clingy after you come.”

“You love it.”

He stops at the doorway, standing the exact same way as he had when all this started, fringe dropping over his eyes. He flicks it away and stares back at Dan, his gaze loving. “Yeah,” He says as sweet as honey, “I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://scifiphan.tumblr.com) or [rebloggu the post](https://vampiredan.tumblr.com/post/178950032561/trust) uwu


End file.
